Kiss In the Rain
by chichicutie
Summary: Dana meets a boy online. She starts to like Logan and this boy but she may have to choose or will she? Just which one will she choose. CZ LD Finshed. Read part two.
1. Go0d Morning At Room 101

**Kiss In the Rain  
Chapter 1  
Mornings At Room 101**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charters or Story if I did Dana and Logan would be a couple **

We were kissing in the rain it was perfect. The rain made every thing perfect. They way the water hit my face felt so good. The way it hit our bodies and made noises as it hit the ground. It sounded as mother earth was playing a song for us and only us. I pulled his face closer to mine, making sure our lips never loss contact. Then out of nowhere I hard a loud noise that awoke me. Was that a dream? About Logan? Logan Reese? A dream about, me Dana Cruz kissing Logan and liking it? I dreamt about that? Wait, what was that noise?

"Nicole!" I yelled.

"Yeah Dana," her voice came from above me.

Then who was making that noise if it wasn't Nicole.

"What was that noise?" asked while burying my face into the pillow wanting to go back to sleep.

"Well, it wasn't me, if that was what you were thinking. I just woke up too. I wonder what was that noise. Maybe a bus drop off some cute boys and..." She kept going but I blocked her from my mind.

"It was the new coffee shop they are making. I think they just finished it. You know the one where they have the computers or u plug in your laptop and drink coffee," Zoey answered.

"Well, I hope they have cute boys working there," Nicole said.

"Hope they look like Logan," I said.

Wait a minute what did I just say that out loud? I felt as if Nicole and Zoey were both staring at me. Which they were.

"You know what I mean without the whole attitude problem, " I said just hopping they leave me alone.

"Right Dana, " Nicole said while climbing out of bed. "We believe you," she said with a smirk on her face.

I could tell she didn't believe me and I didn't believe myself too. I guess I did like him and I might as while just told the whole school that I liked Logan Reese because Nicole had a very big mouth.

"Look if you tell anyone I tell the whole school all your little secrets. All the boy charts you have all little things that would make no one no one want to hang out with you not even Zoey," I jumped out of bed and went to grab her but Zoey came out of nowhere.

"Dana stop it..." she turn to look at me" ... and that is not true, " she looked at Nicole and she got between us.

Nicole stuck out her tongue at me so I charged at her. I got a hold of her hair and pulled it. She screamed.

"If you say anything I am going..." I began.

"So you do like him. OH MY GOD! This is soo..." She yelled half of what she just said.

"Nothing!" I yelled.

"I won't tell if you tell me if it is true or not." Nicole told me.

I pulled her hair more. Zoey tried to stop me. Nicole screamed again.

"Dana just say if it is true or not!" Zoey yelled at me and began pulling my arm out of Nicole's hair.

"OK. Okay maybe," I let go and ran to my bed.

"Oh," Nicole ran to me.

"But he doesn't like me and he is a sexist pig, a jerk, and..." I started.

"Been there for us," Zoey finished.

It was true he did pull some crap before but always was there for us at the end.

"Okay but he doesn't like me," I said.

"How do you know that?" Nicole asked.

"He is always bothering me," I told them.

"Maybe that is his way of flirting," Nicole said like so knew everything about boys.

"He didn't do that with any old his ex-girlfriends," I said trying to remember.

"Well, maybe because they drop at his feet and you kick them," Zoey added.

"So if you going to go out with him let me know because we could do your hair and pick an outfit and go over what you going doing to do and say and..." Nicole seem like she could go on forever.  
I blocked her out again. I knew Logan didn't like me. Well, maybe. No, he couldn't.

There was a bleep from my computer. It was an IM for me.


	2. Chatting

**Kiss In the Rain  
Chapter 2  
Chatting  
**"What was that?" Nicole asked us.

"An IM ," I said while walking over to the computer to see who it was and who would be up this early. It was for me. I didn't know who it was though.

" Who is it?" Zoey asked while walking up to my side.

"I have no clue." I said.

I sat down on the computer chair wondering if I should write back.

"Well, I am getting ready," Zoey said.

"For what, it is so early and there no classes to day." I asked.

"No reason to go back to bed," Zoey walked toward her closet.

"Well, I am going to get ready too," Nicole said.

I wonder if should write. Okay I am going to write but what?

I am making up the s/n)  
**_2Bad4U: Who is this?  
_**

_2Cute4U: A fan**  
**_

_**2Bad4U: Don't u mean a stalker, u even copied my s/n  
**_

_2Cute4U: No  
_

_**2Bad4U: Really  
**_

_2Cute4U: It is just that i like u a lot Dana and I am scared to tell u face to face  
_

_**2Bad4U: Well...2Bad4U  
**_

_2Cute4U: Just talk to me please  
_

_**2Bad4U: OK  
**_

I had to find out who this was. Maybe, it is a joke.

_2Cute4U: Thanx  
_

_**2Bad4U: So...?  
**_

_2Cut4U: U like anyone in schoo**  
**_

_**2Bad4U: Yeah  
**_

_2Cute4U: Really  
_

_2Cute4U: What is his name?  
_

_**2Bad4U: I am not tellin u  
**_

_2Cute4U: It could be me  
_

Could this be Logan playing a trick on me? The Screen name did sound like it could be Logan's.**  
**

_**2Bad4U: Could be Couldn't be  
**_

_2Cute4U: Don't tease me babe  
_

Wait that sounded too much like Logan.

_**2Bad4U: Wait is this Logan?  
**_

_2Cute4U: No. Logan? Is that who u like?  
_

_**2Bad4U: No! I hate that kid. It is just he would do trick like this.  
**_

_2Cute4U: I wouldn't do that.  
_

_2Cute4U: He sounds like a jerk  
_

_**2Bad4U: Yeah but, he not that bad, he is friend  
**_

Why do I like Logan he is a jerk and only cares for himself? He is always bothering the girls and thinks he is so cute.

_**2Bad4U: He only cars for him self and is always bother people and getting them into messes  
**_

_2Cute4U: So is he your friend or not?  
_

_**2Bad4U: he is an acquaintance **_

**2 Hours Later**

Everyone was out side eating lunch, I t was a nice day at PCA. It was sunny and a bit windy.

"So where is Dana?" Chase asked. He was wearing a light beige button up shirt which was a bit big on him with dark jeans.

"In the dorm, on the computer chatting with some boy, online, who she doesn't even know," Zoey answered. She was wearing a light brown shirt with a beige vest, with light capries She had on brown tennis shoes.

"You know what? He could be ugly. What if he is ugly? Oh My God! That is..." Nicole said but got cut off. She was wear a yellow dress with no sleeves

and was a bit longer on the right side than the left. She also had on yellow high-heel shoes

"What? Well, he is funny and smart and a bit of a bad boy which is how I like them." I said while sitting down with my food. I was wearing black knickers that you tie at the bottom. My shirt was look as if was two. There was a white part that hung on my shoulders while the black put hung off. I was wearing black sneakers.

"So do you know his name?" Michael asked. He was wearing a red T-shirt with jeans shorts.

"No but I do know he is our grade and I even got a few classes with him,"I answer. I did ask him his name but he just said soon I would know. "So..." I was trying to change the subject "where is Logan?"

"Right here baby. You miss me?" he came out of nowhere. He was wearing a pink button-up shirt with jeans and white sneakers.

Why did I even like him again? Well, I don't no more. I like 2Cute4U. He was sweet and nothing like Logan which was good. Maybe I should meet him.

"While back on subject. You have no clue who this is. He could be ugly!" Nicole yelled at me.

"So ?" I asked. Nicole's jaw just dropped. We all started to laugh except Logan.

"Who are we talking about?" Logan asked.

"Some boy Dana met online today,"Micheal answered.

"They talked for about two hours," Zoey added.

"You are leaving me for a computer geek?" Logan asked while putting his arm around me.

"Move your arm before I rip it off. I was never with you and if I was I would leave you for anybody." I stared him down and he took his hand off.

"Baby that hurt," Logan said while holding his heart.

I got up and threw my food out.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"FAR FROM YOU!" I yelled since I was already far away.

I really wanted to see if _he_ was on. Then I saw Zoey and Nicole flowing me. I started to run as far as from them as my legs could carry. I didn't want to talk to them right now.


	3. easy to choose

**Kiss In The Rain  
Chapter 3  
So Easy To Choose  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charters or Story if I did Dana and Logan would be a couple  
**

I ran up to room 101. I didn't want to talk to Zoey or Nicole. I drop my keys next to the front door. Zoey and Nicole caught up out of breath. I opened the door and had to let them inside, it was their dorm too.

"Dana whats going on? I thought you liked Logan?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah..I thought you..liked him?" Nicole said out of breath, she was really out of shape.

"I used to" I answered.

"Come on Dana, if this is for the kid on the computer? You don't even know him." Zoey said.

"Who is like is none of your business!" I yelled

There was a knock on the door. Zoey want to answer it. It was Chase and Michael. 

"I am leaving" I said out loud.

I grabbed my purse and bumped into Zoey by mistake, she landed in to Chase's arm. I must have bumped her pretty hard for here to get knocked off her feet and onto Chase. I turn around to say I was sorry, but all I saw was them kissing, it was about time.

"Umm..sorry Zoe," I said with a smirk on my face wanting to laugh.

"Umm..it's okay," Zoey pulled from Chase lips and got up.

"It was the best mistake you could have done," Nicole said with a smile, she wanted to giggle.

"Yeah," Michael added.

Zoey and Chase turned bright red.

I left and walked to the new cafe. I wondered about the computer's and 2Cute4U. I walked inside and got a coffee. I sat down in one of the chairs and signed on.

He wasn't on. So I signed off and walked to the beach. I sat down and enjoyed the sun setting for a while by myself. Then someone sat down beside me. It was Logan, the way the sun touched his face he looked so..wait no I don't like him.

"I know I look good but dam girl," he said as he turned his head to look at me with a big smirk on his face.

"HaHa you know you should really stop believing your own lies," I got up and walked away.

Why did I like him again? He thinks the world is about him. 2Cute4U wasn't like that. I needed to meet him. I going to meet him no matter how shy he is. I felt an arm grab me. I turn to see it was Logan.

"Dana wait," he said.

"What do you want?" I pushed his arm off.

"I'm bored," he said. I could tell that wasn't what he wanted to say. 

"So?" I asked.

"Umm..." he was making something up. Why would he do that? "So have you seen the way Zoey and Chase blush when they are around each other." 

"Umm...yeah," I sat down on a nearby bench remembering what had happen early.

"Guess what?" I said pretty loud.

"Huh...what?" Logan seem to be staring at Dana and was lost in her eyes. Dana didnt seem to notice.

"When me and Zoe were arguing and I went to leave but I pushed her by mistake," I said.

"So?" Logan asked.

"Well, if you shut-up and let me finish. Then, she fell into Chase's arms. When I looked back they were kissing." I felt like Nicole since I was talking so fast.

"Really? About time" he said while getting up.

"Where are you going," I asked.

"Going to walk you to your dorm," he said.

"I don't need any help." I hissed.

"Look around," he said.So I did, it was kind of dark.

"So?" 

"I am not letting you walk alone in the dark." He said.

"Whatever." I got up.

I linked my arms and rest my head on his shoulder. I didn't know why I did this but it just felt comfortable, and I guess I still did like Logan. We started to walk, since it was so dark I didn't notice the cheesy smile on his face. We walked and talked about P.C.A couples. After about 10 minutes we reached my dorm building.

"Sooo..." Logan said.

"What?" I asked wanted to know what he wanted to know?

"You are pretty, why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, I do like these two guys." I couldn't choose not yet. "Mr. Pretty Boy you like anybody?" I asked Logan.

"This one girl," he said.

"Only One?" I asked being serious.

"HaHa! Yes, Logan Reese only likes one girl," he said thinking I was playing but I wasn't, maybe he did change.

We saw Zoey and Nicole in front of us. Zoey and Nicole turned around. I guess they heard Logan. They were waiting. I guess until we caught up to them. I took my head off of his shoulder but arms were still linked.

"Hey cuties," Logan said.

So much for change. We all rolled our eyes. Maybe It is going to be easy to choose. Zoey pulled out her keys and opened the door. Nicole and Zoey walked inside. I stood holding the door about to close it when Logan walk in. He wasn't supposed to be here. It was past eight. He walked to the middle of the room.

"So where is my goodnight kiss?" Logan asked playfully.

"Eww," Nicole shouted and went to her bed.

"I have a boyfriend," Zoey said.

"I would but I don't like to throw up." I said.

He stood there in the middle of the room. He looked around the room with a smirk. I hate those smirks. He walked to my bed and pulled back the pillow. He had found my dairy!

"Logan! NO!" I yelled.

I ran toward him and so did Zoey. We tried to reach for the book but he was to tall and held it above him.

He began to read my first entry. **"Today I met my roommates. They are OK I guess. I met this really cute guy."** "Hum...I wonder if it is me? Guess I read on. " he said. **"But he such an ass."** "I guess it not me " **"His name is Logan. I kinda like..." **he turn the page.


	4. Sign Off

**Kiss In the Rain  
Chapter 4  
Sign Off**  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charters or story. You know the rest by now.

Oh My God! Wait I sound like Nicole. If he finishes reading that entry... oh my god! It says I kinda like him. Him Logan Reese! The one who's actually reading my dariy. I am never going to hear the end of it now! Wait I can't give up _just_ yet. Something has to stop him from reading it -anything. Coco comes though the door. Something to momentarily distract him. Zoey and I reach up again, the book is too high, oh no. He turns the page. Before he can read it Nicole yanks it right out of his hands. "Hey! I was reading that!" Logan says while looking up.

Nicole closes the book. I realise what's happened. It takes me a moment but I get it in the end. He didn't get to read it! Thank God. I hit him on the head with one of my text books. Hard. I had to make sureit him hurt.

"You are so stupid." I scream at him. "I hate you!"

I grab his oh-so-precious hair and drag him to the door, pushing him out. He falls on the floor. 'Good for him' I think. What a jerk!' I turn around to face Zoey and Nicole they're pretty mad as well. I can tell Logan's behaviour's shocked them a little. Nicole gives me the book.

"Hide it well, don't you Dana" Zoey says She 's looking at me with the 'I know' sort of way she usually gives when she doesn't QUITE know.

"What? " I ask her pretending to be as naive and innocent as possible.

"Umm...well it's just that..." Zoey paused again. She looks scared to ask me.

"What did you kinda like?" Nicole yells. Well... at least she broke the awkward silence. Normally I would have just told her 'back off preppy' but I owed her one. After all she did stop Logan finding out about my little 'thing' for him

"Logan. I kinda like Logan." I breathe. "Not any more," I turn my back to them but keep ranting on. "How could he do something like that!" I know I shouldn't be shocked. I mean this has Logan all over. But... I don't know. "It is so rude," I turn to face them again. "Right?" I want them to tell me I'm right. So I can totally be free him.

"Huh?" Nicole asks. I can tell she's picked up on the hesitation in my voice and has put two and two together. "After what he did you still like him?"

"No. It is just... I don't know!" I sigh. "When we were walking together he was so nice and... he was almost sweet. I thought he'd changed." I say while looking to ground almost as though I'm hoping it'll solve my problems. "Maybe I wished he'd changed. Maybe I wished so hard I made myself believe it? Well, I don't like him any more. Maybe I liked what I thought he was or what I thought of him in my dreams?" I admit.

"You dream about him?" Nicole asks me with a small-gasp

I've just realized I told them I dream about Logan. I guess in the heat of the moment I've forgotten tact. I was telling them way too much. Maybe because they are my only friends? No, they are my best friends. I never really had a best friend before and now I have two. They were my complete opposites though. They were both very enegetic, bouncy and peppy. I'm just... not.

"You won't tell anyone about this. Right?" I ask almost nervously.

They're both shocked. If I ever told them anything I wasn't supposed to, I would threaten them into being too scared to tell. I guess I've changed since I came to PCA. Hopefully not too much.

"Of course not," Zoey promises.

"No," Swears Nicole. With that the conversation is over,

* * *

I walk to the computer and sign on. He isn't on. I was about to sign off but then he IM's me.

_2Cute4U: How u been?  
2Cute4U: I miss u  
_**2Bad4U: I've been good and I miss u 2  
**_2Cute4U: Really?  
_**2Bad4U: Maybe...**

I can't help but smile. I know I'm teasing him and I know it's cruel but it's also a little flirtatious.

_2Cute4U: You are a tease _

**2Bad4U: Thanx **

**2Bad4U: I have to ask you sumthing **

**2Bad4U: It is really important **

_2Cute4U: What is it? _

**2Bad4U: Do u want to meet up? **

_2Cute4U: I don't know _

**2Bad4U: If u don't want us to meet what is the point of us talking? **

_2Cute4U: Fine _

**2Bad4U: 2morrow **

_2Cute4U: What? _

**2Bad4U: Come on don't be shy **

**2Bad4U: Please. If you don't I am going to cry**

_2Cute4U: Fine, fine. _

2Cute4U: Wait I have to tell you something...

**The IM didn't go through... 2Bad4U is currently not signed on.  
**

* * *

I get off the computer and get ready for bed. I put on my black shorts and black tanktop. I like black... suits me. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. When I (finally) come out Nicole and Zoey are in the middle of the room talking. I never used to join in with their nighttime chat but today is a different day. I sit down beside them and cross my legs.

"Umm...Zoey, so what is up with you and Chase?" I wanted to know so badly. I've never had an urge for gossip. I'm not one of those girls. But I don't know. Maybe it's because they're my friends.

"That was what I was just going to ask her," Nicole giggles. Oh dear. I'm on the same wave length as Nicole!

"Umm... after we kissed... we talked for a little bit. He told me that he always liked me. I never thought he did," Zoey began but got cut off me.  
"Where were you the whole school year! He's liked you forever and anyone and everyone would have told you... Which we did," I add rudely.

"No," Zoey snaps adamantly. I can tell she doesn't want to believe that something this big has been staring her in the face the whole time. Whistling merrily along under her perfect little nose.

"It is true, Zo" Nicole says taking my side which is a first. It's usually Zoey and Nicole ganging up on me.

"Well I'm going to finish the story anyway... and that's not true," Zoey says. I can tell she's a little put out at being argued with.

I just roll my eyes.

"Then I told him I liked him too... and you should've seen his eyes! They just shot up and sparkled. He had the biggest smile I've ever seen," Zoey says giggling whilst remebering what had happened earlier that day when we weren't around. "Then he took me into his arms and kissed me..." She pauses and blushes a deep scarlet. "It was perfect."

"Sounds perfect, " Nicole says, dreamily.

"No it doesn't," I wasn't being mean or anything it just doesn't sound perfect to me.

"Really and how would it be perect?" Zoey says looking away from me but I can tell she's mad at me. That was her perfect kiss and I was insulting it.

"Well," I say sounding like I know it all. "...a perfect kiss would be in the rain. When your hair is a mess your make-up is running down your face. Then you kiss in the rain. You look horrible... feel horrible too but once your lips meet all of that is gone. For that split-second in time it seems like the earth has paused just for you and him. When you pull apart you hear everything, the rain falling, his breath is your face, the wind everything. Then you are happy again and all the your problems are gone. You're just stood there looking at each other... entwined in each other arms, smiling at him. Then he tells you that you look beautiful. You know you don't because of the rain... but, to him you're always beautiful," my eyes were closed while I pictured this. It all seems really romantic and mushy for me to say.

I didn't even know where this came from. I guess my dreams about Logan and I. I can't believe I just told these preppy girls this. This is one of the biggest secrets I posess. I open my eyes to see them with their eyes widened. They look shocked. I guess they never never thought I could have thought that up. I'm surprised at it myself.

"Dana that sound wonderful," Zoey says... her eyes glittering. I think she wants to kidnap Chase during the next rainstorm.

"Yeah, but I am not sure about the make-up runnimg down my face and all," Nicole think about it deeply. She doesn't seem to realise that the rain makes it romantic.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes.

"So..." Zoey drawls with a mischeivous glint in her eyes. "Have you spoken to that boy again?" she asks.

"No," I lie. I may be opening up. But they don't need to know everything that goes on in my life!

* * *

Special thanks to Ginger Lovell who reread my work and edited it. Thanks for the help.

I like to thank to people who review my stores. Thanks for the nice comments.


	5. Where are We Meeting?

**Kiss In the Rain  
Chapter 5  
Where Are We Meeting? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters or Story. If I did, Dana wouldn't be leaving the show and I don't think I would name the show Zoey 101. **

I lay on my bed and look up at the ceiling. Zoey got up and switched the light off. Nicole climbed into bed and fell asleep before her head hits the pillow. Zoey fell onto her own bed floppily, she looked tired. I have tried to sleep but I found I couldn't. I kept thinking about 2Cute4U, I really hope he is cute. (Wait... now I sound like Nicole again. Damn that girl!) What classes did I have with him? He did say I had classes with him. I wonder if I've seen him like a thousand times and never known it was him.

I wonder if Chase, Michael or Logan know him. Logan... with his cute bad-boy smirk, his wavy brownish hair. His body so... wow... so fine. I keep thinking about Logan. I can't help it. Oh MY God! (Wait I am sounding like Nicole again. I really must stop hanging around with her.) Why am I thinking about Logan again. I guess I really must like him. 'No,' I tell myself, 'No I like 2Cute4U, not Logan.' But... after what he did today... No... Yes? No! I really must stop thinking about him. 'Just switch off Dana' I bury my head in my pillow and try not to think of anything at all. But all I keep seeing when I close my eyes is Logan. I'm never going to get any sleep now.

* * *

It's morning and I'm happy. Those two things never mix, I'm not normally happy... and in the morning... it's a case of get-out-of-my-way. I get up and rush to the showers. I never really take a showers in the morning, I usually roll out of bed five minutes before class, pull on some clothes, maybe a little make up and I'm done, I never have time for a shower. I look back before closing the door. Nicole and Zoey are just waking up. I rush to the shower, I want to be the first one in today. I don't really want to talk to anyone about why I'm waking up ridiculously early, so I try to avoid as much people as possible. When I get back to the room Nicole and Zoey are gone. They were probably in the showers, I may have missed them.

I don't really care. I wanted the room to my self. I rush to the closet trying not to waste valuable time. I pulled out my white kickers that clung to my waist and really made it look good. I put on a black hater top. My belly was showing witch I don't usually like. But today is going to be different, I wanted to look different... it's like, I want to impress him.

Nicole and Zoey come into the room, both already dressed. Zoey's wearing a hot pink tee-shirt with a dark denim miniskirt. Nicole is wearing a a pink mini-mini skirt with a white shirt that had pink glitter all over it. They lock the door behind them and put a chair in front of it.

"Are you running from somebody?" I ask, putting on my sliver hopped-earrings with a little difficulty.

"No. We just don't want you to get out," Zoey says, crossing her arms in front of her in a no-nonsense manner. Oh god, I think I've just been taken hostage...

"Yeah," Nicole agrees.

I put on a don't-mess-with-me-or-I-will-hurt-you-very-much face. Nicole runs and hides behind Zoey. Zoey takes that dumb smirk off her face and put her hands down. I think she's just realised that she hasn't thought this through properly.

"And why exactly..."I start trying to keep my voice level. "Am I getting locked inside my dorm, Brooks?" I turn to face Zoey and walk towards her menacingly. I am loosing my temper now and if you think I won't hurt them you are SO wrong.

"Ummmm..." Zoey looks at the ground to avoid eye contact with me...

"Oh, if you don't have a reason I guess I'm going to leave," I say casually, I walk to the door.

"No!" Nicole says suddenly.

I spin on my heel to look at her. She is so terrified of this glare. It's the if-looks-could-kill-you'd-be-cold-by-now glare.

"Well...um... what I mean is..." Nicole is scared. Well... even if the rest of the day goes totally down the toilet, I have succeeded in doing something worthwhile today. I scared her. She's never talked to me like this before, she's trying to stand up to me. Who knew the girl had fight in her? "Why are you... um... getting up so early... and... um... what or... um who for?"

"What do you mean?" I turn my back on them. The eyes have it so to speak. Zoey has this way of seeing right through you. But if I avoid eye contact it might block this weird sixth-sense she has going on.

It's not like I want to lie to them it's just well... I don't want to tell them the truth.

"Please Dana, I thought you were our friend?" Zoey asks.

Ouch. That kinda hurts. I want to tell them, I really do. It's just the last time we talked about 2Cute4U, we were arguing and I pushed Zoey into Chase. Luckily that ended well... but what if this time it doesn't? I don't think Zoey likes the idea of me seeing a guy from the internet. She strikes me as one of those kids that's been taught that everyone you meet on the internet is a 50 year old pervert.

"It just..." I'm lost. I just don't have the words to say anything.

"Dana please," Zoey begs. Stupid whiny voice. It always makes me melt. no matter how mad I am with her... stupid voice. I turn around.

"I'm meeting 2Cute4U today! And before you give me a huge lecture... don't. Because I don't care what you say, I'm going to go anyway!" I yell at her.

"That's good." She surprises me. "It really is," Zoey says reassuringly.

"So...um...is he cute. What are you going to wear? What is his favorite color? You should wear his favorite color he'll like that," Nicole gabbles at me hurriedly.

Nicole is so hyper. It seems to me like she's the one going on the date. Wait a minute. Are 2Cute4U and I actually on a... date?

"Yeah. Where you going to met him?" Zoey asks. I open my mouth to open but freeze. That question struck me like a bolt from the blue. I'd forgotten to ask him. I'd just hit sign-off without thinking. He probably IMed me after I logged out!

"Oh my God!" I yell.

I run to the computer, sign onto my username and IM him.

**2Bad4U: OMG!  
**

_2Cute4U: What?  
_

**2Bad4U: I forgot to ask where we were going to meet, didn't I?  
**

_2Cute4U: Yeah. I know you did.  
_

**2Bad4U: How about.. where I sit at lunch?**

_2Cute4U: K,_

_2Cute4U: I know that table_

* * *

I was going to sign of but Zoey stops me this time. Luckily.  
"Umm..What time?" She asks skeptically.  
"Yeah, I kinda forgot that." I blushed a little. "Small detail." I say dismissively.**

* * *

****2Bad4U: When are we going to meet?  
**

_2Cute4U: How about 6:30pm?_

**2Bad4U: Okay**

_2Cute4U: See you there?_


	6. Hurt and Confused Inside and Out

**Kiss In the Rain  
Chapter 6  
Hurt and Confused Inside and Out **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters or Story. If I did, Dana wouldn't be leaving the show, and I don't think I would name the show Zoey 101. 

"Why didn't he say bye?" I look up at Zoey.

"Maybe because school's about to start! Or did you not hear the bell?" Zoey says, looking at her watch.

We out of the door and outside. I don't want to be late today. Being late signifies a bad day. I don't want a bad day. Not today. We each hopped onto our respective Jet X's. We made it to first period in an eleventh hour save so to speak, meaning we had seconds to spare.

The teacher isn't here yet, so I'm safe. I get into my seat and sit down. I'm hoping today goes real fast. Really, really fast. From the corner of my eye I see Logan walking towards me. Not today, Logan. Please?

"So babe..." He drawls in his 'You-so-know-you-want-me' voice. "What did you kinda like? Me?" He pulls up an empty seat and sits beside me.

"One, I ain't your 'babe' and two... not you," I keep my head forward and refuse to look at him.

I had planned for this. I couldn't go to sleep last night, so I used my spare time to figure out all the possible questions Logan might ask me. Yes, I was thinking about Logan- again! Maybe I do like him...

"So what you kinda like?" Logan asks determinedly, waiting for me to say it was him.

"I kinda like PCA." I say coolly. Lying is really easy for me. "I didn't think I would've. I thought I was going to hate it here," This time I turn to look at him.

"Ohh. Okay," he looks at the table, momentarily shocked at the fact that my answer didn't revolve around him. "But you DID write that I was cute," He looked up with a smirk.

"And I ALSO wrote that I thought you were an ass," I smirk.

He thought he had won. Haha! Take that Logan. I'm so happy I planned this! I look at him and he's staring at the ground. He's probably thinking of some witty sarcastic comback to say to me.

The teacher Mr. Bender walks in.

"Class, get into your assigned seats," He growls at us. He looks rough and he sounds like he's in a bad mood. I suppose teachers have off-days too. Everyone listens to him and hurries to their seats. All except Logan. I try to catch his eye and mouth to him 'get to your seat'. He either doesn't notice or doesn't care. He's still looking at the ground, what's so interesting about linoleum? He looks confused and sad... and mad too. I feel bad for him and wonder if it was something I said. Could it be that he's hurt because I'm acting like I don't like him? No, he wouldn't care. It was probably when I called him an ass. But... I call him that all the time. Who or what was he mad at? Me?

"Logan Reese!" Mr. Bender yells at him. That gets his attention. He looks up. His eyes! I saw hurt inside them... and so did the rest of the class. Mr.Bender sees aswell. He must feel really bad right now.

"Logan?" Mr. Bender asks cautiously. He looks sad and I guess he's wondering what the rest of us are 'what's wrong.' "Logan do you want to talk?"

By now the whole class is whispering and pointing at me. Oh yeah! Like I did anything wrong! Logan seems to notice. He couldn't have girl ruin his reputation as a strong male now could he?

"No!" He yells and gets up. He falls into his seat with his arms folded. He looks seriously vexed now. I feel awful.

We go through class but I can't really concentrate on anything. I just keep thinking about the look on Logan's face. 'No' I tell myself 'He deserves it. He read my dairy!' The bell rings and I chance a glance at Logan. I won't see him again until lunch. I don't want to what that long. I gather up my books hurriedly and walked over to Logan. He was taking his sweet time picking up his bloody books!

"Logan, can I ask what that was all about?" I ask him softly.

I am afraid that if he sense anything hostile in his voice, he'll go ballistic. I can't look him in the eye, and even if I wanted to, he has his head down. He tries to walk right past me. He nudges my shoulder.

"Baby, please," I grab his hand and turn him to me.

I interlock our fingers. He looks up into my eyes. I look down. What was I doing? What did I say! I just had the same feeling I had yesterday. When I was walking with him. Every time I do this I tell myself that Logan's changed. That maybe he isn't as much of a jerk as I class him as.

"What you call me?" He smirks. There he is. Logan is back. Think, Dana, Think. What can I say? Got it.

"I needed something to make you smile." I say cooly. "Well actually in your case smirk. Considering I've never seen you smile," I smirk. I was flirting with Logan. God what is the world coming to?

"Right," he has even bigger smirk now.

He let's go of my hand leaving a strange lack-of-pressure sensation because he had been holding my hand pretty tight. He drapes his arm around me. I look at his arm. I consider just leaving it there but realise that if we go walking it the hallways like this, people might think stuff about us. I don't care about those people. Then I thought of 2Cute4U. What if he saw us? What would he think? I push it away. I feel like I'm being unfaithful to a boy I've never even met.

"See you at lunch," I walk out to my next class. I keep thinking about Logan. I'm not going to see him until lunch time and right now that seems so far away.

* * *

I take my tray and sit down. The day seems to have taken forever already and it's only lunch. I want to see 2Cute4U. Where is he? Where is Logan? Nobody is at the table yet. I'm all alone. I almost like it like this. it's nice and quiet. Then, just as I'm contemplating a world with no people Nicole and Zoey arrive.

"Only six more hours till you see you know who" Nicole says with a giggle.

"Nicole I told you not to say anything," I whisper hoping no one will hear us.

"Sorry it's just..." Nicole begins but Zoey elbows her in her stomahc to shut her up.

"So, what are you sorry about?" Logan asks with a smirk, taking his seat.

The girls roll their eyes. They're still mad about what happened yesterday. I don't know if I still am. I suppose I should be since said incident directly involves me. Chase and Michael sit down. Chase next Zoey, Michael between Chase and Nicole, Nicole is next to Logan and Logan is next to me and I'm also next to Zoey since the seating plan is circular. It's like this almost everyday, (Apart from when Quinn or Dustin decide to sit with us) except for Zoey and Chase. They're sitting seriously too close together. Chase slides his arm right around Zoey. Everyone is staring at them with all-knowing smiles. All except Logan. He moves closer to me, sliding closer up the bench.

"So how was your day?" his whispers softly in my ear. Why is he so close to me? Why is he whispering? What do I do?

"Ummm... fine?" I say in a little more than a whisper myself. For some reason I have the feeling this conversation should not be made public.

"That's cool, baby," Logan says with a smirk. He however doesn't grace me with the dignity of lowering his voice. The whole table turn to look at us. Even Zoey and Chase break their liplock to stare. Why does he always have to ruin it? He always says something stupid to ruin those precious few moments we have when I doubt how much of a jerk he can be.

"I am not your 'baby'. Can I PLEASE have room to breathe? I can't even eat my lunch, with you leering over me like that!" I say rudely.

"Sorry... but you know you want to be my baby," he looks me up and down. "And soon you will," that was it, he can't keep a straight face any more.

He just starts laughing and so does everybody else...apart from me. What's so funny? What did that mean? Was it a just a joke and he doesn't actually like me? What was that face that he pulled this morning all about? Was he serious of was it fake? I'm so stupid. I believed he likes me. I want to see 2Cute4U. He understands me! He talks to me, and listens too. I looked around and they're just finishing laughing. I feel sick and nervous. Which one was the feeling telling me that I don't want to be around Logan? I want to be alone. I want that private little world I was contemplating earlier. I want it to be 6:30 already! I don't want to go to class. That's it. I'm going to the nurse. I'll tell her I don't feel so good. She'll believe anything. I push my food away from me.

"I don't feel very well. I'm going to see the nurse," I stand up and throw out my remaining food.  
"See you later Dana," Nicole says with her peppy smile.  
"Yeah," Zoey says "Hope you feel better," She then turns back to Chase. From the corner of my eye I see them kiss as I leave. I think I created a kissing freak. Well... the chemistry was already there, I just sort of... let her out of her cage.

"Dana wait!" Logan yells as I place my tray on an empty table. I turn round to face him. "I have to tell you something," he says. Let me guess 'I think you are cute.' or 'Want to make out?'  
"What?" I ask madly, then I remember I'm supposed to be sick so I give an obviously fake cough.  
"Ummm... forget it, it's... not important." he walks away with his hands deep in his pockets.

His head's hung low again. He's heading to his dorm. He looks sad... again. Even though I can't see his face, it's the way he's walking. Did I do that... again? What did I say now? Is it me? It's problaby not. Maybe I just have a high opinion of myself. I'm becoming as egocentrical as he is. I walk to the nurse office to get a note to get me out of my classes. My head hangs too. I'm more confused now than I ever have been.

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Ginger Lovell FOR EDITING MY WORK. She EDITED chapters 4-6. SHE WRITES EVEN BETTER THAN SHE REVIEWS I SWEAR. (/http/ FOR THE REVIEW Everybody. I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND HADN'T UPDATE LIKE IN TWO WEEKS. TODAY POSTED TWO CHAPTER. MANY MORE WELL COME.**


	7. Singing My Song

**Kiss In the Rain  
Chapter 7 **

**Singing my Song**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charters or story. You know the rest by now. **

I walk to the nurses room. How am I supposed to act or look sick? I feel perfectly fine! I got it. I walk in there crying and she'll give me a pass to get out of classes. I glad I took that one year of drama club. I knew one day it'd finally pay off. I close the door, getting her attention.  
"Whats is wrong?" she asks me.  
"Umm..." What is wrong with me? I hadn't thought about that. "My stomach... it's killing me," I sit down on the bench, holding my tummy tightly for authenticity.

Okay. I'm going to start crying now. I think of people who've hurt me, and things that hurt me. Everything wrong with the world. And I just start crying. It comes so easy. I guess it's because I have so much on my shoulders right now. How I want Logan so much. How he doesn't want me. How... Oh god, I'm hysterical now. I can't stop it. I just keep crying and crying. Through my tears I see the nurse look at me worriedly. i think she's frightened. I probably look like I'm going to die.  
"You can go to your room. I will call your teachers and tell them what's wrong. Ok? I just need your name so I can get your file," she asksme.  
"Umm...Dana..." I say, feigning a weak voice. "Cruz." I then add, realising there could be more than one Dana in school.

"I have got to stop crying" I tell myself. "I have just got to stop." Why can't I stop? I take a deep dizzying breath. And then another one. Shouldn't it have worked by now? I take a last one. I look it the mirror. My make up is totalled. I head to the sink and wash my face. I take another deep breath, feeling that if I keep breathing deeply I'll probably faint. I walk dejectedly back to my room

I sigh and sit down on the edge of my bed. What to do? I change into my black shorts and red and black tanktop. My eyes wander to the time, surprised at the time. It only said 1:06, which means I have to stay in here for almost six hours until I meet 2cute4U. I layon my bed. Maybe I can get some rest? Yesterday I hardly had any. laying my head down and closing my eyes, all I can see is one image printed on the back of my eyelids - Logan walking away with that look on his face. The one he only gets when he's hurt and/or confused. Today was the first day I've ever seen him look or feel like that and it was most likely a first for many others.

I wonder if it had anything to do with me? No it couldn't... Why would it? I feel so bad for him. but what about me? I called him baby (or was it boo. I don't know.) I still just can't belive I did that. It just... it felt so right. Right? No it was everything OTHER than right. It was horrible. No it was perfect. Oh my God! I have to stop arguing with myself. It can't be a good habit. I try to take these thoughts about Logan out of my head, to clock him out feels easiest. I close my eyes again and feel my eyelids getting real heavy, like lead. I blink once more and then just turned off the train of conscious thought.

(Page Break)

I wake up and look to my clock. It says 3:30. I'd had a little sleep good. Just 30 more mintues till Zoey and Nicole come back from school, assuming that is, that they don't wander off with the lads, then they can help me get ready for my date! 9is it actually you know, a date?) Switching on my radio I put on "Like You" by Bow Wow and Ciara. Not too loud. If I do that someboby might come and complain, and then they'd see that I'm really not sick. I start to sing along with the song, getting caught up in the lyrics, whilst looking through my closet for what I going to wear later.

_"I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u) _

_Now I done been with different kind of girls  
Like I done seen em all but ain't none of them at all (like u)  
And I done seen the best of the best  
Baby still I ain't impressed cause ain't none of them at all (like u)  
If you know how I feel when I chill  
If I'm seen with a girl then she gotta be just (like u)  
And baby that's the way I feel  
And I got no choice but for me to keep it real  
Cause when we first got together started hanging out you was  
Skeptical at first had to figure out if  
I was the kind of guy to try to dog you out but  
I ain't that kind of guy you tried to make me out  
You found out when you turned into my baby  
I showed them other brothers how to treat a lady  
I let you drive when I ride that Mercedes  
And I ain't trippin or actin shady cause baby you kno _

_I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u) _

_And every time I think about you (I cry)  
When you ride when you call when you come I (ride)  
Your love is a-mazing to me  
Can't wait til I see you (I wanna be wit you again)  
And every time you're out on the road (I make a trip)  
And whenever I'm doing a show (Don't you forget)  
That I'm your (main chick)  
Who got that (game chick)  
One and the (same chick)  
The one you can hang with" _

I'm seriously getting into the song now. I'm singing and dancing around like Nicole on sugar. I'm having so much fun. My cell phone rings and, albeit reluctantly, I pause the song and go to pick it up.  
"Hello?" I ask curiously. I couldn't be bothered to check caller ID.  
'Heya Dana. It's Zoey."  
"OK. What's up?" I want to know why she's calling... Tut. In the middle of my song as well!  
"Nicloe kept on telling me to call you to tell you that we'll be there soon. She didn't want you to fall alseep because... I'm gonna let her do the explaining ok, you know Nicole."  
"K?" I'm very confused. That's Nicole's fault, she is a very confusing girl.

"Dana!" She squeals into the phone, I hold it at arms length to avoid busting my ear drums."Well I didn't want you to be sleeping. If you were sleeping then, when we got there you would have been all tired and lame and then you wouldn't be up to getting ready for your date!" She gabbles it, and for some reason I suspect she didn't even take a breath.  
"OK?" I shrug. She talks too much and I hardly understand what she just said. She gabbles and rambles about things nobody cares about.  
"Well bye," She says. "I have to go now. The teacher will walk right in and then we'll be in huge trouble and..."  
"Bye Nicole," I roll my eyes, hang up and put my music back on.

_"I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)  
Okay when you hit the mall pop tags spend a few g's (g's)  
Hit the runway to a new season (season)  
It ain't nothin it's you the one I care for  
Feel like I ain't doing enough that's when I share more (share more)  
I give you this give you that what you need love (love)  
You know I got it holla at me if you need love (love)  
And affection cause i'll be your protection  
Kinda hard job but i'll do it to perfection  
And you can tell that I ain't tryna let you go  
I get with you when I can so that's how I let you kno  
And you be trippin cause sometimes I gotta go  
But you the first one I hollared to right after my shows  
And I was trippin in a sense I was tense  
From my body loose around you what imma do without you  
I gotta get it together say whateva  
Since I met you my life seems so betta"_

I'm all into Bow Wow part. I have the brush in my hand, I know it seems a little off character for me but I like bopping to the brush! If I do say so myself, I'm singing along perfectly. I can't wait to see Logan. No not Logan, I mean 2Cute4U! Different people Dana. Head out of the clouds. The door opens and who walks in? You guessed it! It's Mr.  
Logan Reese himself!


	8. Hurting him Hurting me

**Kiss In the Rain  
Chapter 8  
Hurting Him and Him Hurting ME **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters or Story or Songs. If I did I wouldn't be writing this.**

OH MY GOD! Look at me, singing with the brush in my hand! Logan is looking at me singing in my shorts! My very short shorts! He closes the door behind him. He has a bag in his hand. He still looks slightly hurt but not confused anymore. He looks slightly amused. He sits down on Zoey's bed. He doesn't say anything, he just looks at me. I blush furiously. He looks to the ground and smiles but tries his hardest not to show it. So he does like what he sees. That makes me smirk slightly. But I'd better not show it.

"Logan why are you here?" I ask, taking a seat next to him.

"Umm... nothing ...it's just... I wanted to bring you something," he pulls the bag infront of him.

Inside is a stuffed toy bear, candy and a packet of aspirin. Oops... In the excitement I guess I forgot he thinks I'm sick. I look at him in slight shock. The bear looks so cute, it's a milky white furry thing with huge brown glass eyes and a red bow.

"Does this bear have a camera in it?" I ask skeptically, trying to regain some of my dignity.

"No. If you don't want it I'll keep it. I swear there's nothing in it. I just thought you'd like it. I thought it'd be you know nice," Logan says almost as fast as Nicole, on one of her happy days.

He looks at the floor then gets up. I thought at first he might be leaving... but I don't want him to leave. He walks over to stereo system and switches the CD. I wonder what he's playing at... what would Logan want to put on? The song started and I know instantly what it is. The CD belongs to me. This is... it's just MY song. I love it. How does he know? Does he know. The beat is the best and I just want to get up and start dancing... Only one problem with that though. Logan is still here. I can't dance infront of him... (Um... again.). The song plays and we both just... stand there. He stares at me. I stare at him. His eyes... one word. Wow.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doing'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after _

The first verse is over now and Logan turns his head. I dare to blink as he starts singing. Yes, Logan Reese starts singing and his voice isn't that bad. I MUST be dreaming. Seriously. Is this real?

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking' for _

During the chorus I get up again, I'm starting to feel like a yoyo and I walk over to him. He's just... staring at me and I'm just... staring at him. I'm lost in his eyes and I hope it's as it seems, and he's lost in mine. I try to blink this away again, this weird dream... and I start to laugh. I never thought I would hear Logan Reese sing. It's just too weird and it's almost funny. He looks hurt and lowers the song. He stops singing. After a long pause he looks as if he's going to get the bear and walk out. I stop him.

"Umm..." What am I going to say? What am I going to say! I look down and he looks at me in confusion. He doesn't know what I should say either. "...the bear is mine,"

I reach to take the bear. He smiles, and for lack of anything better to do I do the same. I didn't realize that when I grabbed the bear I grabbed his hand. I let go of it suddenly, as though it's on fire. Speaking of on fire... my cheeks are. I'm blushing. He smirks. The Old Logan is back. I turn around so as to not let him see me blushing like a tomato. I cross to my bed and lay down. I was kind of hoping he would just leave. He walks up to my bed, hesitates for a moment and then he sits cross legged on the floor. I roll over so I can see him.

"Can I have the candy?" I ask in a 'sickly-sweet' voice. That voice could melt stone. Logan travels all the way to Zoey's bed to get it for me.

"So? Whats up?"

"Nothing," he says with a shrug. I can't read him. It's like I'm staring at nothing. Logan's always been so easy to read. The only thing ever on his mind was 'Wanna make out?'

"Something IS wrong, Logan. I don't care how many times you deny it... tell me," I climb out of the bed and slide onto the floor infront of him.

"It's nothing," he lies, staring at the carpet. I don't see what's so fascinating about the carpet. I cup his face gently in my hands.

"Tell me." I whisper.

His face gets closer to mine. I move into his. We're gonna kiss? I'm gonna kiss him!

"Dana? Logan?" It's Zoey and Nicole. I shoot up and Logan does too, suddenly looking very embarrassed.

"Ummm...I was just here to give Dana something?" He suggests, almost scared. "...and uh... and..." He regains his usual snotty attitude. "For her to tell me she loves me." He adds with a smirk. There's the Old Logan... back again.

"Well, we gotta get Dana ready for her date," Zoey says, putting some of the many, many bags of make-up they bought onto her bed.

"A date?" Logan looks at me, once again hurt and confused. Why is it that when he looks at me like that I feel all guilt-ridden?

"It not a date, it's a meeting!" I scream suddenly. I don't want Logan to think I'm on a date!

2cute4U never ACTUALLY said it was a date. Sure it was implied but.. Right at the moment I don't want it to be a date. I like Logan. No... no I don't like Logan. I LOVE Logan. Yes, I love Logan Reese. I love the old him and the new him. I love him! I scream it so many times oer again and again in my head but I can't say it. I can''t stand it any more. I just really hope... It's almost like I wish he feels the same about me.

"So Logan, why did you skip class?" Nicole queries.

Logan skipped class? That might explain why he was here when school was still supposed to be going on. Something must really be bothering him... I wonder what it could be?

"Cause I was thinking about something really important," Logan answers with a shrug.

"Oh. So you were thinking... here," Nicole gestures to the room around us. "The whole time? Like you were with Dana for hours. When Zoey and I walked in you and Dana looked ready to... kiss." Nicole walks forward and smirks. This girl loves gossip, and me and Logan getting together word be the highpoint of her sad little life.

"No. I wasn't here for 'hours'. I came just a couple minutes ago," he pauses. It's like he's afraid to answer the next part of her question. "You know, you shouldn't be so nosy. You really think Dana would want to kiss me?" he looks hurt as he says it. I hurt him again. It's a shame I'm getting good at this.

I could say that it wasn't true and that I DID want to kiss him. But that would mean telling him I like him, I really don't want him to find out. Because if he doesn't like me, I will never hear the end of it from him. He'd bother me for days, heck he'd bother me forever. He looks at me with those big brown eyes, I CAN read him. He's looking at me as though he's begging. 'Say-it's-not-true-Dana.' I don't move. I can't move. Logan can. He walks to the door and leaves. I let him leave! He just walked out and I didn't say anything! I walk over to Zoey's bed, since it's the closest but I don't speak. I take the bag Logan gave me and push it onto the floor. I lay my head into the pillow. I'm almost suffocating myself.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Zoey ask, sitting down on the bed beside me.She rubs my back slightly. She'll make a really good Mom one day. I pick my head up a little and see the bag. There's a note on the floor next to it, it must've been attached. I pick it up. Whatever's written on it has been scribbled out, as though it was a very rough draft and was messed up the first few times. I made it out. It was from Logan.

_Dear Dana:  
I know you and I haven't been the best of friends. You might not even call me a friend. But I really do want to be your friend... I'd even go as far as saying your boyfriend. I've given it a lot of thought, and I hope you will too. Think it through... maybe we can go out? I will treat you differently and I'd change anything you don't like... I'll stop bothering you. Just answer this note? I'm sorry and I know that you won't want to speak to me at all now, after what I did. I know it was wrong._

_Love always,_

_Logan_

* * *

Thanks Ginger for all the help with the chapters. You help woth amost all of them. You do such a good job doing it! 


	9. Ready for Love? Ready for Today?

**Kiss in the Rain**

**Chapter 9**

**Ready for Love? Ready for Today?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these chacthers or setting. I only own the plot. I wish I own the story though.**

"I got it!" Nicole yells, springing up from the computer.

"What?" Zoey asked while walking over to the computer and Nicole.

"I found out 2Cute4U's favorite color!" she says in elation.

She signed off and walked to me. Zoey followed right behind her. Finally, Zoey is following Nicole rather than Nicole following Zoey like a little lost puppy. I thought it would never happen!

"Oh yeah he says he can't wait to see you," she sings.

I wonder why he answered Nicole's IM, he doesn't even know who she is. (Does he?) I guess it's okay by me... I just don't like the idea of him just answering IM's from strange girls. Maybe he really IS cute.

"Dana, your password is so easy," Nicole giggles, turning her back to get out some make-up.

"What! You guessed my password!" I yell, jumping out of Zoey's bed, I'm ready to kill.

"Yeah. It was so easy. First I guess Logan. Then I guessed LRismine and I was right!" she says happily, then she turns and sees my face." I thought it would be okay. I thought you wouldn't mind." she says as she start to walk backwards, re­treating I think towards the door to try to make a safe escape.

"How did you guess that?" I ask. Am I really that transparent?

"Oh because my password is the same. But it is GDismine. You know for Glenn Davis." Nicole told us.

She's never told Zoey or I that she likes Glenn. She must really like him alot. I look at Zoey who looks at me with wide eyes, she's obviously quite shocked.

"Even after what he did to Zoey at the dance?" I ask.

"Well... I thought it was cute. I thought it showed how much he liked her and how much he'd go through, just to get a date with her. I never said anything about it, because I thought I would never have a chance because of how much he likes Zoey," Nicole who usually speaks as though she's been stuck on double time, is now speaking very slowly and looking down at the ground.

The pep in her voice was gone. Zoey and I rush over to her.

"He might like you," Zoey says, hurriedly.

'Great fill her head with lies' I think. I guess I'll do it too. It might work. I look at Nicole who could tell instantly what Zoey was doing, the girl isn't too bright, but she can see right through people.

"Hey, maybe now that Zoey and Chase are dating he get a clue that he and Zoey will never work out and go for you?" I say, thinking of something as clever as I can, quickly.

She looks up at me. I think she believes it. My lie does sound better than Zoey's little one... in all fairness. I bet Zoey's never lied in her entire life.

"You think it work?" she asks me.

I never seen Nicole liked this. It kinda scared me. The pep in her voice has vanished completely. The spark behind her eyes was no longer there. Her eyes are flooding and she looks ready to burst into tears. I nodded reassuringly. Is this what love does to you? If you can't get the one you want and need? Do I want to feel like that? I am really ready for love? If I fight back my love for him does it only end up causing me more pain?

"So?" Zoey said trying to change the conversation topic. "What is 2Cute4U's favorite color?"

"Oh, it's red," Nicole said, suddenly all the Glenn business was behind her and she was herself again.

"Yes!" I shout.

"Oh no. I wasn't going to let you get away with wearing red, not for a first date. So I asked him what his favorite color for a girl to wear, and he said yellow."

I might've known Nicole can only be smart when it comes to boys. At least it's only yellow and not pink.

"Umm... yeah. Whatever." I say with a sigh.

"So are we going to get you ready to go on your date or what?" Zoey asks. I look at her very sternly. "It is NOT a date. I like Logan," I hiss at her.

"Really. I thought you didn't like him any more?" Nicole says, thinking she missed something, which she obviously did.

"Look at what I found," I show them the letter.

"Wow. What does he mean... not hurt you?" Nicole says, looking at me for answers.

"I don't know," I admit.

"Wow," Zoey says, about 3 minutes after I showed them the note originally. She is such a slow reader!

"Yeah I know," I say, dismissing the fact she's slow.

"Well it's... weird. What does he mean?" she asked and I shrug.

"Not that look at the time. You've still got to meet that boy. It's already 4 o'clock. You gotta get ready." Nicole gabbles.

"I know..." I began.

"You have to get ready," Zoey says very slowly, they're determined not to let me talk about it. She throws me a towel.

"OK. I'm going, I'm going." I grab my stuff and go to take a shower.

* * *

I walk back to my room still towel-drying my hair. 'Time to get ready,' I think. I open the door to see hair dryers and curling irons and straighteners and make-up for everything all laid out in-front of me. I think they bought out all the stores in town. It's a bimbo's paradise. 

"Time to get ready!" They shout, Nicole holds up a make-up bag and Zoey starts picking out clothes.

"Sit down!" Nicole orders

"Okay but remember, this is NOT a date. It is a meeting of two friends and that is all." I can't stress that enough to these two. "So I don't want to look TOO good," I say.

"Zoey and I had a great idea. You go down and meet that boy and do... whatever friends do when they meet. Then you stop by Logan's room and pay him a little visit. You take him to the beach to watch the sunset together. Tell him you like him and kiss him. Then he'll kiss you, and boom la." Nicole rants happily, as though she thought she knew what she was talking about.

I could only wish it was like that. It must be so much fun to be Nicole, living in a world where nothing goes wrong. Unfortunately life is not a fairy tale.

"Whatever," I say, rolling my eyes. I doubt I'll actually do it, but there is always a chance. "So what am I wearing?" I ask, slightly worried considering Nicole and Zoey's dress style is... not me.

"You are wearing a yellow halter top dress," Zoey says, pulling it out from her wardrobe.

"Okay." I say, rolling my eyes and turning my attention to Nicole.

"My hair?" I asked.

"Twisties!" She yells, holding up more hair accessories than I've ever seen before.

"Okay, whatever," I roll my eyes again, pretending I'm just barely satisfied with them, infract I'm ecstatic. But I won't show it.

"Well then, sit down," Nicole says, patting a chair, placed by the girls in the center of the room. I sit down cross legged. I grab a magazine and start to read, allowing Nicole to begin blow drying my hair, and Zoey to start work on my nails.

"So, Zoey?" Nicole says with a smirk, switching the hair dryer off. "What is up with you and Chase? "

"Well... he asked me out," Zoey says, filing my nails.

"I thought you guys were already going out?" I say, tearing my eyes from my magazine.

"No," Zoey says shaking her head. I'm seriously confused. Weren't they kissing at lunch?

I think Nicole sees the confusion on my face and begins to explain.

"You can kiss a boy but it doesn't mean you go out with him. He has to ask you out officially, that makes you and him official." Nicole says, pulling a clump of my hair back.

"So if you kiss a boy it doesn't mean you guys actually go out. Some boys just like to kiss and run. Those are the ones you have to watch out for. They are the players and the pretty boys. They don't care about girls, and they definitely don't respect us," Zoey says, switching my hands.

"Oh really," I say. I feel so dumb. How could I have not known that? I guess it is my fault. I was out playing basketball with the guys while the rest of the girls were talking about them and learning about their mysteries.

"So Nicole what exactly is up with you and Glenn?" I ask.

"Nothing. It'll always be that way. It's never going to change," Nicole says as once again her spirits changed. Zoey elbows me and I know what I've done wrong.

"How about this," I get out of my seat and grab my phone. Nicole and Zoey were screaming at me to come back, my nails are half painted and my hair is only half done.

I have a little something up my sleeve.

* * *

**Thanks Ginger for all the help. You been really nice about it and made a big difference in this story.**


	10. Calling

**Kiss in the Rain**

**Chapter 10**

**Calling**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these chacthers or setting. I only own the plot. I wish I own the story though.**

I dialed Glen number after I found it in the school information site. Kids weren't allowed on it but I had my ways. One day I saw Mr.Brender type it in and I remembered it. Here I am in the hallways with my laptop and cellphone because if Nicole knew what I was doing she kill me. Not like she could kill me but she might do in my sleep.

"Hello my I speak to Logan?" I asked Glen. I knew it wasn't Logan number but I want to speak to Glen and Logan's number was only one digit difference.

"This isn't Logan," I heard a voice say.

"Well who is this?" I asked. I stepped in the room. I put the phone on speaker and mute. I told Nicole and Zoey to be quiet. I took it off mute.

"Well you called my number so tell me," he answered rudely.

"It is Dana," I asked still trying to sound sweet but this boy was getting on my nerves.

"Oh I know you. Well, it is Glen," he told me. Nicole's face turn white.

"Oh yeah. I know you too. You were the one who liked Zoey?" I asked. I watch Zoey blushed.

"Yeah."

"You still like her?" I asked. I glance at Zoey and she looked ready to kill me.

"No. Beside she goes out with Chase," he said. He sounded like he really didn't care.

"You like anyone?" I asked. Wow I am really nosey.

"What is with all the questions?"he asked madly.

"I just bored. So talk to me," I demand.

"Whatever. Yeah I like someone," he said lowly.

"Oh who?" I asked.

"Damn. You all up in my businesses," he said while laughing.

"Just give me a little hint then," I asked trying to make my voice sound like a begging little girl.

"No," he answered. Glen sounded really annoyed by me. I hope he doesn't hang-up.

"How about I guess?" I asked. I wish this kid would say who he liked already or this phone call would have been a waste of time.

"Sure," he respond. He sounded bored . He just might say on the phone.

"Do I know her?"

"I don't know. Who do you know?" he asked stupidly.

"Do I hang out with her?" I wonder if he really expect to me to name everybody I knew.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Does she have brown hair?"

"Yeah. I think that is enough," he said. I think he was scared that I would guess it.

"One more. You know three guesses," I debated.

"Fine but then I could asked you a question," he said cooly.

"Fine," I wondered what he was going to ask me?

"Go," he said.

I thought.

"Could it be a name?" I asked finally.

"No," he said quickly.

"Is she preppy and live in Butler hall?"

"Umm. Isn't that two guess?"

"Yes but if you want me to answer that question of your just say yes or no," I demanded him.

"Yes to both. Now my turn. Why were you calling Logan? Do you like him?" he asked quickly.

I could have just hung up. I didn't even though. I wouldn't be fair. I know it isn't like me to play by the rules but I couldn't just hang-up. I see him in school all the time. He could just start some rumor about how I called him wanting to speak to Logan. I looked up. I saw Zoey and Nicole looked wide-eyed at me. I could have read there minds too. What were you doing calling for Logan. Now he is going to know that you like him. I looked at Zoey again. I got it!

"I called him because I needed to know happen between Zoey and Chase. Like when they are going on there first date. Since she hasn't came in yet. Maybe there are on it right now," I lied calmly and cooly.

"Yeah right. I think you like him. I know he likes you."

"What do you mean he likes me? Yes he always bothering me but it doesn't mean he likes me."

"Well he is always talking about you before basketball practice."

I forgot Glen was on the team. Other reason I don't like him. He has problem about passing the ball to a girl. Like Logan.

"Well he was probably saying how he isn't going to pass me or Zoey the ball," I said while rolling my eyes.

"No. It was more like how he loves seeing you in shorts and how much you know you want him," Glen told me while chucking.

"Well to me that does sound like Logan but it doesn't mean he likes me. It is just him being a boy. Nasty," I said with a voice like I was speaking to a little kid.

"No. It was the way he spoke about you. Day and night. The way he said your name. Then remember that one day after the dance. He kept beating himself up about asking you to make-out and how that was so stpuid. I think he really likes you. Then other day when he was talking about you. Chase told him just to ask you out. He said fine. I am surprised he hasn't," Glen said going on and on.

I looked at my watch. I do that when I am happy and don't want to no one to see me. So if I smile no one can see me. I was never going to make it on time to met that boy. I have o say bye.

"Okay. Bye," I hung up.

"Oh MY God," Nicole yelled. Zoey had on a big grin on her face.

"I know I think Glen likes you!" I told her.

" So how about you and Logan! He wants to ask you out. Now when you go to get him after you met that boy he could do it then," Nicole shouted. I think she loves hooking people up more than going out with a boy.

"Nicole how about you that girl with brown and hangs out with Zoey and is peppy and lives in our same dorm. She is you. It has to be," I said while taking my seat again. "Come on! I have to get ready!"


	11. Kiss in the Rain

**Kiss in the Rain**

**Chapter 11**

**Kiss in the Rain**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these chacthers or setting. I only own the plot. I wish I own the story though.**

**The last chapter of the story finally. I am so happy I finished it. I am so happy about all of the wonderful review I have gotten. I just want to say thank you for all the support. Like to thank Ginger for being my beta for chapters 4-9. **

**

* * *

**

They were fished, finally. Zoey and Nicole had went down stairs to get something to drink. They said they were thirsty. I didn't know laughing and hanging out with your friends was could make you thirsty. I don't think Zoey was really thirsty though I think she wanted to see Chase and Nicole didn't take a hint. Well, that is Nicole for you. I looked in the mirror again. I have to say I look cute. I twirled one of my curls. Wow I am different. Last month I would have never thought of wearing this or going out with a boy. This past few days that is what has been on my mind. While one boy mostly. Logan. How about that other boy what I am supposed to tell him? I looked at the clock. It was 6:03. I have a while. I took out a piece of paper and a pencil.

_Dear 2Cute4U,_

_I just wanted to tell you think you. You made me feel as if someone really liked me and gave me the courage to talk to a certain boy I like. Logan. You might know him. I hope we may still be friends after this whole episode. You were kind and sweet to me. Most boys come out rude. Logan used to but well, he is different now. I wonder if it was just for show. I am sorry to tell you this and now when you just had the courage to come and tell me you like me face to face. I feel very bad about this and I hope you would understand. I am going to make my dreams come true and go after Logan. I really mean make my dreams come true. I know it is silly to dream about him sometimes you just cannot stop yourself. I hope he likes me too. I hope me and him soon become a couple. Once again, I am sorry for leading you on and then turning you down. I enjoyed knowing you for the past few days. _

_From Dana_

The door opened and I stuff the letter inside my purse.

"Hey where is Zoey?" I asked Nicole as she closed the door.

"I don't know she like ran away from me," Nicole said and then drinking from her water bottle. She give me one.

"Thanks," I said before opening it. Maybe you you can get thirsty well having fun.

"I wonder where she went?" Nicole said while sitting down. I could only guess one place I thought smirking. "Well Dana you have to get going," Nicole said while pulling out a book. I think her dairy.

I looked t he clock it was 6:15. I have to go!

"Good Luck and don't forget the plan!" Nicole yelled.

"Bye!" I said and rushed out with my purse.

I dashed though the hallways. I saw Zoey coming from around the conner. I stop.

"Hey, you are going, already?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, so how is Chase?" I asked while smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Zoey asked while turning red. Boy she so not good at lying.

"Right. Well, I got to go," I said.

"Okay. Bye," Zoey said as I was leaving.

I took a deep breath and wanted to read that letter again. After reading it a second time I realized I was telling him to much. I rather just tell him face to face without telling him I like Logan. I was so scared. I started to walk slower. Should I go see Logan after all of this? I stuffed the note in my purse. I thought of throwing it out but if someone came to read it it be all over school. I just burn when I get back to my room. I most likely could just cut it up in a million of little pieces I thought later.

I looked down to see what I was wearing. A yellow halter top dress. It was Zoey because I don't own yellow but it fit me perfectly. I might start buying clothes like this. It was a little above my knees. I had on small heels that were white with a yellow butterfly in the center of each of them. I had on a big beaded necklace that came to about my stomach. It looked cute. My hair was in twisties and it looked good since my hair was curly. I took a deep breath and walked outside. It looked like rain. I hope it doesn't come to soon. I sat down a waited. My heart was beating fast. I was so scared. I put my head down to take a deep breath and come down myself down. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up it was Logan. I wonder what he is doing...what. Could it be. No he wouldn't. Wait. I put it together. It was Logan. Was he for real. Did he really like me? Or was all a joke like at lunch? It probably was and me being the fool believe it. I got up then slapped him. Real hard. I ran off before he could say anything. I heard him tell me to wait before I got inside. I took a last look back. He didn't run after me. He just sat down and put his head on the table.

When I got inside I stop running. I sat down on the floor in the the hallways and took a few breaths. I wasn't crying heavily. I was just tearing. I wonder if he likes me. Wait..that letter that I found. He was saying sorry and that he liked me. He knew I would be mad. He really wanted to ask me out. I went to reach for my purse to fix my make-up. I didn't want to show-up back up at the room after crying. I am just going to tell them I did speak to 2Cute4U. Then will tell them I was to scared to see Logan. I still like a little Logan even-though. I realized I can't stop myself from liking myself. There past days I tried to and it didn't work. I just came back to liking him again and again. We almost kiss too. I could say this week wasn't a complete waste. Wait where is my purse? Oh shit! I left it outside. I could get in an hour I thought. Then I heard it starting to rain. I ran to get it before it stared to pour. I hope Logan left already.

When I reached to table Logan was there. He reading the note I had written. I rush to him and pulled it out of his hands. I think he was about done too.

"What is your problem?" I asked not waiting for an answer. " Do respect people stuff. First my dairy and now you are going into my purse?" I went to slap him again but he caught my hand.

"I don't have a problem!"

"I could say different. Why did you lie to me and acted like somebody else. You had to wait till today to tell me it was you?" I asked yelling at him.

"I tried to tell you," he said in a normal voice.

"When?" I asked not believing.

"The day at the beach right before I read your dairy. On the computer when we planned that we were going to met but you signed-off. In class. In lunch twice today. When I showed up at our room. I just kept saying something or doing something stupid." He said while looking down at the ground.

"Why did you keep saying something stupid?"I asked calmly.

"Because when I am around you I get nervous. I forget my words. Then say something that is stupid," he said. When he finished we connected eyes.

I walked away feeling speechless.

"Dana wait!" Logan yelled at me. I turn around.

"Is that true?" he asked pointing to the note.

"What?" I asked making-believed I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Do you like me?" he asked.

I didn't speak. I didn't move.

"Just say it!" he yelled at me.

I didn't do nothing at all. I couldn't. I didn't understand why. My eyes begin no tear. My face was going hot. It was getting harder to take a breath.

"Just say it," Logan said while lowing his voice and walking toward me.

"How about you say it!" I yelled.

He grabbed me and pulled me closer. We were kissing in the rain. The rain made every thing perfect. My make-up is a mess and my hair a mess by now too. The water running down my face. I look horrible...and felt horrible for screaming at him too but once our lips met all of that is gone. For that split-second in time it seems like the earth has paused just for me and him. They way the water hit my face felt so good. The way it hit our bodies and made noises as it hit the ground. It sounded as mother earth was playing a song for us and only us. I pulled his face closer to mine, making sure our lips never loss contact. When we pull apart I heard everything, the rain falling, his breath is my face, the wind everything single detail. Then I was happy again and all my problems are gone. We just stood there looking at each other entwined in each other arms, while I was smiling at him.

"So I take that as you like me?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," I asked grinning.

"That is good. Well, I got to go. I call you later."

"Okay," I said while giving him and small peck on the lips. I walked back to my room happily.

* * *

While it is finished. I will be writing a 2nd part because people told me that they had wanted me to continuing with Logan and Dana's relationship. The story is going to be called: **Are they ready For Love?**

**Summary:** Can the girls get their boys? Or are the boys not ready for love? Will the girls get what they want or let them skip though their fingers?

**What it is going to be about:**

**Chase and Zoey:**

**Their first date.**

**Zoey feels like Chase is just treating her only like a friend.**

**Dana and Logan :**

**Well Logan stop flirting with girls.**

**Are they going to go out. Or do they already do?**

**Is Logan ready to have a steady relationship?**

**Nicole and Glen:**

**Was Glen talking about Nicole or someone else?**

**Is Nicole going to go after Glen before other girl does?**


End file.
